Choices
by MartialArtsMonkey
Summary: Zhen Ji is near end and she knows it. Was the choices she made worth all this heartache?


Choices

Hi this is my very first FanFic ever and I tried quite hard and I hope you like it!  
Please review, but be nice J

Unfortunately the real Zhen Ji did have a happy life and Cao Pi was a horrible man and eventually forced her to commit suicide as she had lost his favour. He then married Guo Nunwang and she became the new empress. I feel sorry for Zhen ji L.

I do not own any of the characters on this fanfic

Zhen Ji stared at her refection as she slowly brushed the kinks out of her hair that were indented by her hair pins. Her chocolate eyes glistened with unshed tears as she thought of him with that whore. They had paid her no heed as they sauntered off to Cao Pi▓s chamber after dinner, the witches arm wrapped round Cao Pi like she was trying to suffocate him. She made her sick! It had been like this for months.

Cao Pi had changed. It was as if he had completely removed Zhen Ji from his mind. Only visiting her for carnal purposes, event then those visits had become scarce. It was like he was irritated by her very presence. The first time he hit her was the most shocking. Not once had Cao Pi ever lifted a hand to her. All she had done was confront him about his actions. Cao Pi became enraged and beat her in front of the whole court and even worse, in front of Guo Nuwang. As Blood dripped down her bruised face, she could see her smirking out the corner or her eye, revelling in Zhen Ji▓s pain. That was the first of many beatings.

She remembered the first time she saw him, although she did not give herself away easily, ▒The Prince of Wei▓s▓ cool composure and arrogant nature struck her. He was so confident at the battle of Guan Du, and she liked it. Her then current husband, Yuan Xi, was nothing compared to him. Why she wasting her time with those idiots. She would not let him have it easy though. If he wanted her, he would have to prove himself.

⌠ah┘ such a beautiful to be found on the battlefield, come with me.■

⌠who are you?! I won▒t forgive such rude words.■

⌠you can▒t forgive me, well that▓s more your problem than it is mine. You have a decision to make. Do really want to stay here with these Yuans, or would you rather let your petals bloom beneath me?■

⌠Lets see if your as strong as you so arrogantly claim!■

⌠Why Don▓t come over here and find out!■

Prove himself he did. Cao Pi sweep Zhen Ji off her feet with his skills. He always made her melt when she watched him fight. That was in the past, did he no longer find her attractive and her beauty and charm run its course? After all, she knew that was why he has picked her in the first place. She had always gotten by, by her beauty.

Zhen Ji▓s mind swiftly redirected to Guo Nuwang. What could he possibly see it that tramp. His most favoured concubine, Guo Nuwang, had always been her biggest rival, with her long straight black hair and hazel eyes she was the most beautiful of women in Wei beside Zhen Ji of course. Guo was intelligent and sly, she knew how to infuriate Zhen Ji and went out of her way to cause her pain and unhappiness. Still Zhen Ji had given Cao Pi her heart and soul, she gave up everything for him and gave him an Heir, Cao Rui.

Zhen Ji smiled as she thought of her lively 2 year old, he was so much like his father. Cao Rui certainly kept her fit, chasing after him all day, he was the only thing that kept her going these days. He had the same piercing eyes and brown hair that framed his oval face, even his developing personality was turning out like that of Cao Pi▒s. He would break many hearts┘ just like his father.

A tear finally streamed down Zhen Ji▓s beautiful face. She had once been so happy at Cao Pi▓s side never once regretting her decision to leave the Yuans, but now she was not so sure, was he truly worth all this heart break?

Zhen Ji▓s thought were interrupted by her chamber door opening. She regained her composure but did not look round, she did not need to. Zhen Ji stayed on her chair staring blankly into space. A pair of smooth hands rested themselves on her shoulders and a pair of lips brushed her ear lightly.

⌠Way do I let you do this to me.■ Zhen Ji thought as her husband continued to seduce her. She allowed it, his hands rubbing gently on her shoulders. Cao Pi moved round to face his wife and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. He stank of Guo Nuwang▓s perfume, it made her sick, but still she could not deny him. Hot tears cascaded down her face, Cao Pi took no notice. 

Zhen Ji▓s heart fluttered. ⌠I hate the affect you have on me.■ her mind buzzing with thoughts. Cao Pi gave her a knowing smile as he if had read her. He picked her up and carried her over to the huge bed in the middle of the room and set her down and took the last shred of dignity she had left.. 

Zhen Ji felt numb. Cao Pi had left, she lay in bed with nothing, she had been stripped over everything. She hugged the blankets closely to her soft skin. How could she let him us her like this, she was once such a strong woman and know she felt as if she had been broken. Zhen Ji knew it was only a matter of time before her time was finished.

For once smile grew on the young empresses face.  
The only thing she would miss, was Cao Rui,

Thanks for reading and I hope it was ok.

Thank you xlisax 


End file.
